Sanitation is a critical feature in any society, whether in the modern society or ancient society. Sanitation being performed in a proper manner creates desirable living conditions. Sanitation being improperly performed can and does lead to sickness and even death on a massive scale. In fact anthropologists attribute the demise of many ancient villages to a failure of sanitation.
To that end, modern society devotes energy, time and material to efficiently providing sanitation for its inhabitants. Typically, a residence or a business will collect waste material in smaller containers within the respective building. Then, each container, whether it contains garbage or recyclable material is emptied into a larger container. That larger container is usually stored outside the respective building.
After use, the larger container, especially the one used for garbage, requires replacement or cleaning. A proper cleaning of the large container can easily be more environmentally friendly than replacement of that larger container. Yet, the size of that larger container can easily interfere with a proper cleaning thereof, as well as the proper disposal of the cleaning materials. To that end, there are a number of devices for cleaning large containers, which hold large amounts of garbage and are suitable for containing garbage, until the disposal can be complete.
None of those devices can efficiently clean a garbage container at the curb and return it to the curb. Such devices require moving the container to a desired spot, such as the rear of the vehicle for cleaning. Such devices require a great amount of physical labor and lack the efficiency required for a proper cleaning.
All of those devices lack efficiency in the cleaning of large containers. What is needed is a vehicle mounted cleaning device, which can efficiently clean the large container at its location. Such cleaning involves lifting, cleaning, possibly otherwise treating, and placing back in to position. Then, the cleaning device must efficiently move into position to clean the next container. The resulting cleaning solution must be used efficiently and stored efficiently.